Momentos de Quirrel y Voldemort
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Todos sabemos que Quirrell y Lord Voldemort pasaron varias noches juntos.  ¿Qué situaciones descabelladas ocurrieron?. No, no slash.


Un delgaducho hombre, que llevaba un turbante sobre su cabeza, caminaba por uno de los más largos pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras miraba nervioso hacia ambos lados y entraba en una sala.

—Por fin en mi despacho —Suspiró.

—¿Quirrell? —Se escucho una grave voz.

—¿Si, mi amo y señor Lord Voldemort? —pregunto el hombrecillo, nervioso.

—¿Dejemos eso de "Mi señor amo Lord Voldemort, si? —Respondió de nuevo la voz.

A pesar de que no había nadie más en la habitación, Quirrell parecía saber exactamente desde donde venía la voz.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué, amo?

—Pues porque… Vamos, ya nos bañamos, y vamos al baño juntos… ¿No te parece que ya estamos en nivel de… tu sabes, llamarse por los nombres? —Se explicó con dificultad Lord Voldemort —Tu sabes… estamos en ese nivel.

—De acuerdo, señor Lord Voldemort —Dijo seguro de sí mismo el pálido hombre.

—Ahora vístete que tengo sueño, hay que descansar para tener fuerzas para matar a Potter… —Replicó bostezando.

—Pues yo no.

—Yo sí, ¡ahora vístete! —Ordenó Lord Voldemort.

—¡Pero…! —Chilló como un niño chiquito.

Quirrell empezó sacándose la capa y luego el buzo, pero la cabeza no cabía así que tuvieron que agrandarla con un hechizo.

Luego de unos minutos en que Quirrell se ponía un pijama de calaveras, se escucho un ruido ahogado, desde la parte de atrás de Quirrell.

—¿¡Quirrell, fuiste tú! —Grito encolerizado (y agotado) el señor oscuro.

—No me tire la carga a mí, señor… ¡De seguro fue usted y la sangre de unicornio!

—¡Yo no acabo de comer pastel de calabazas!

—Pues déjeme decirle, que el pastel no provoca gases.

—¡Que sí! ¿No viste la cara de Snape después de ese trozo? Era de… Tú sabes.

—¿De qué era, mi señor? —Preguntó burlón.

—Pues… —Empezó incomodo —Era de estre- no, así suena muy feo… ¡Era de transito lento!

Quirrell rio tanto que se cayó sobre la cama, y recibió un grito ahogado de la parte trasera de su cara.

—¡Apártate, sucio gusano! —Bramó.

Luego de unos crucios (auto-dirigidos) por parte de Quirrell, llegó el momento de dormir y soñar dulces cosas.

Quirrell literalmente de tiro de espaldas hacia la cama, respirando agitadamente y acompasando lo que él creía eran ronquidos de su señor, con susurros de su canción favorita.

—No, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo dormir sobre mi estomago.

—Pues yo tampoco, mi Lord… Tengo un problema de cuello y sólo así estoy cómodo. —Explico Quirrell.

—¡Pues date la vuelta y estemos de costado! —Rugió de nuevo Lord Voldemort.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se acomodaron un buen rato.

—¿Quirrell? —Preguntó en la oscuridad Voldemort.

—¿Si, mi amo? — Preguntó molesto y con los ojos cerrados.

—Te eh dicho que dejaras lo de amo… Además ¿Tienes que poner tu pierna en esa posición?—Inquirió irritado.

—Si no tengo mi cuello cómodo, así queda mi pierna, amo…

—¿Es que nunca aprende? Es imposible de soportar —Susurró enojado —Quirrell, aparta tu lampiña pierna de esa posición o…

—¿No le molesta o sí, amo?

—Pues… Me hace sentir gay, me pone nervioso —Terminó con una mueca.

Quirrell apartó a regañadientes su pierna y trató de dormir de una buena vez.

No contaba con Voldemort.

—Oye Quirrell —Llamó por millonésima vez el hombre con cara de serpiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Respondió enojado y elevando un poco la voz.

—¿Te cambiaste ropa interior?—Preguntó con tono curioso.

Quirrell se limitó a cerrar los puños con fuerza y musitar:

—No, lo hago en la mañana ¿Algún problema? —Dijo rechinando los dientes.

—¡No puedo dormir sabiendo que mi ropa interior está sucia! —Exclamó asqueado.

—Pues yo sí, buenas noches —Eh intentó darse la vuelta.

—Pues entonces… haz algo. —Susurró lentamente Lord Voldemort.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Quirrell rodó los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué, me los quito?

—¡NO! —Gritó el señor oscuro— No por la magia de Merlín —Suplicó —¿Tan sólo… vamos a dormir, si?

El pequeño y pálido hombre (sí, el que tenia cuerpo propio) sonrió autosuficiente mientras intentaba contar dragones para dormirse.

—¿Quirrell? —Preguntó tímidamente Voldemort.

—¿Si, mi señor? —Dijo Quirrell de nuevo, hastiado y preparándose para llamar una taza de café y no dormir.

—Quiero… Quiero ir al baño.

Y aquí empezamos de nuevo.


End file.
